


champagne problems

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, happy ending kinda not really, i literally have no idea what tags to put, no beta read we die like the idots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: but you'll find the real thing instead, she'll patch up your tapestry that I shred.- love,badboyhalo.inspired by the song champagne problems by Taylor swift go stream it 😙😙
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Kudos: 8
Collections: anonymous





	champagne problems

**Author's Note:**

> hi luvs, i was debating between using Bads gamer tag or his real name bc saying "badboyhalo" its jus weird idkidk but using his real name is equally weird bc he doesn't give Darryl vibes😾😾😾 anyways comment what u like better or sumn  
> .  
> .  
> ALSO, PLS READ i didn't make a plan for this, I'm just going with the flow so id it's bad, too slow, or too fast I'm sorry, also I am not a writer in any shape, writing isn't even my hobby, I just wanted to make skephalo outta this song lmao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad is confused by his emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was gonna make this longer like 2k words but I had a block in my brain lololol next chapt ill try make it longer<3

"do you think he'll love it?" a faint sound can be heard, the jewellery store is awfully close to the very busy market and it's loud. Skeppy and Darryl have been in a relationship for quite a while now, 2 years to be exact, so many and I mean SO many downs, but that doesn't mean there are no ups. they love each other unconditionally and Darryl wouldn't let anyone hurt Skeppy and vice versa.

"of course sweetie, he's your boyfriend AND best friend right? hell love it" Skeppys mom commented on the ring Skeppy has ordered, it was a slim ring with a muffin charm and diamonds as the blueberries. he decided he'll make a special one, he did have quite a lot of money and he doesn't mind spending it all on Darryl while his side of the ring is a thick one with a dent shaped like a muffin (AN:yall know those rings where you could put the other charms in the other ring? it's so cute plsls imagine fist-bumping and your charm fits perfectly inside if ur partners ring AAA) "you're right mom, no matter what happens, I know we're gonna be friends forever" he spun in his chair, he was excited, he really was, he loves Darryl and he knows Darryl loves him, and they'll stay forever,, right ,, ?

"ah! I can't wait for you to be my child, you're such a charming boy with positive energy, you two are great!" Darryl's mom clapped small, she wanted to come to his little ring shopping because hey, why not "thank you Darryl's mom" Skeppy looked up at her and smiled "ah! you'll be calling me mama soon enough!" Darryl's mom laughed a little, "what no! he's my child you can't have him!" Skeppy's mom said back, in a joking manner of course "what?? we can share him!" "what no he's my baby get away from him" "wow you're mean" as they have their little argument, Skeppy walked out of the jewellery store, smiling.

.......

"I don't know Dream, I love him I really do but, I don't think its working out" Darryl sighed, he looked at the ground below him, it was _painful_ to say that, it really was. "but you want to see him happy right? you love him, don't you? I don't think you do" Dream almost yelled, with a stern voice, almost making Darryl jump out of his chair, he wasn't _mad_ but he was kinda frustrated, he and skeppy weren't close, but he didn't want to see him be heartbroken by his best friend and lover. "I do Dream! it's just- i _want_ to see him happy, but not with me-" "but he is happy with-" "LISTEN! I don't know okay? I just, were better off as friends, we aren't meant for each other and that's it, we're a match made in heaven but not as lovers, just friends, kissing him is gross and nasty, but I don't want him to be with anybody else other than _ME._ ugh this is useless, i can't" he plopped his head on the table, his coffee almost spilling, the loud noises of the cafe really helped him covered up his sniffles and Dream watched him slowly losing his mind.. "i- I don't understand what you mean bad, you don't wanna date him-? but you wanna be with him" the taller replied with a confused face, reaching his hand to Darryl's cheeks and slowly caressing it, giving him some type of comfort. Darryl continued to so sib quietly, and thinking to himself _maybe I'm just selfish._

after a few minutes of talking and just comforting, they decided to go home, "do you need the ride Bad?" Dream asked as he hops into his car "no thank you Dream, I can walk home!" the shorter answered, the cafe was awfully close to his house, and he's friends with almost everyone if he needed help he could just scream for help. and so he did so, the 6 pm sun going down, the world just looks yellow, which is pretty, the bikes riders spamming their bells and saying hello, the zooming sounds of cars that pass by, he lived in a rather closed-off town, everybody knew each other, also the tasty smells coming from the bakery, and the birds flying over the orange-pink sky.

the awesome scenery doesn't really help though, he's _still_ thinking about Skeppy, hands in his hoodie and face looking down, he said to himself "maybe Dream was right, maybe i need to try harder to _love_ him romanticly" he opened his house door, went to his bed and sighed, _"i think i have a plan"_

**Author's Note:**

> if i reply to comments will i be anonymous pls answer ahahahahhahaha <3
> 
> stream champagne problems ahahha https://open.spotify.com/track/0sY6ZUTh4yoctD8VIXz339


End file.
